


You Know You're Tired

by HB-Rizzle (hb129310)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Hypnotism, Sea Grunkles, Sirens, foxy merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hb129310/pseuds/HB-Rizzle
Summary: After a few months at sea, Ford is just getting used to the creatures he and Stanley have discovered. And for the most part, they’re used to it. Then, a particularly irritating siren returns. And despite his insistence on being sent by Mabel, Ford refuses to believe Marcus just wants to help them relax and get a good night’s sleep. No, he just has to wait out the visit from the creature, and not give in to the obvious trap. But how long can he last, really?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I've been sitting on this fic for a while. Had it written down, just needed to type it up. Some background info though; the character of Marcus is pretty much based on an original character of cirilee on tumblr. If you search for Foxy Merman AU, that's the gist of Marcus' whole character, haha! Other than that, not much to say, except that a lot of stuff in the fic is heavily influenced by that whole AU. Well, not much else to say except I hope you enjoy the fic!

In all honesty, when Ford started this voyage, he was expecting (heck, even looking forward to) risky and dangerous situations. The researcher had a certain nostalgic fondness for Gravity Falls, sure, but even he had to agree with Stanley that being cooped up in his lab for the past few months was starting to get a bit tedious. That, coupled with the newly detached anomalies in the Arctic Ocean, gave Ford just the opportunity he as looking for to get his blood pumping so to speak. And with his newly rekindled friendship with Stanley, the researcher felt like there was nothing they couldn’t face. 

Then they had met Marcus…

Of all the creatures Ford expected to encounter on their trip, sirens had always been a relatively small blip on his radar. After all, prior research that he had done indicated all you’d need to counteract them was a few well-placed earplugs. How was he supposed to know that no one had actually ran into the creatures? Because if they had, anyone with an ounce of common sense would think to record the real source of their powers, a hypnotic blue glow emitted from their eyes. Needless to say, it was more than a bit ego bruising when said creature was able to drift right up to their boat and bewitch Stan with nothing but a look. Ford, seeing his turned on him when he tried to retaliate, found that the metal plate in his skull could only protect his thoughts against a now defeated dream demon, not necessarily any other creatures or monsters. It took only seconds for him to fall under the creature’s spell. And the worst part was that they had to be saved by an admittedly mature merchild, who introduced himself as Mermando. While Ford wondered on the originality of the boy’s parent’s naming ability, he explained his past history with his niece and nephew.

Apparently, Mabel had been able to keep connection with Mermando, so much so that she was able to keep the boy in the know about the whole of Weirdmageddon, notifying him of her two uncle’s trip at sea, complete with pictures. It was with this information that Mermando was able to stop his cousin mere moments before he pulled Stan and Ford beneath the waves. Of course the two were grateful, but still, the elder research would have liked to at least gotten the chance to practice his right hook on the siren, who was, he later found out, named Marcus (a distant cousin, Mermando had assured him). That had taken place about a month ago, and they hadn’t seen hide nor slippery tentacle of the being since. That is….

“Come now Silverstreak.....You know you’re tired.”

Until today.

Ford sighed, as he continued to stare straight ahead at the dark blue waves, blatantly ignoring the sly, come hither voice of the siren hanging on the side of the boat behind him. Also being ignored was a hypnotized Stanley, who should have honestly known better than to make eye contact with the half humanoid creature. Although Ford couldn’t see, he was sure his twin was currently wrapped up in Marcus’ coils, not giving an ounce of protest though. But if Stanley wanted to get eaten by a sea monster, even after Ford’s explicit warnings, well it was no skin off his nose.

So, arms crossed, the researcher did the only thing he could at the moment, use words as his weapon. “Excellent observation skills. Really, how do you do it?” If Stanley had been of sound mind, Ford knew his twin would be waning him not to choke on his sarcasm. But really, how else was he supposed to respond? The silver tongued creature comes back out of the blue, claiming that he had been sent by Mabel of all people, upon request to coerce the two men to go to bed, like they were children up past their bed time! Granted, it was nearing midnight, but the two were 62 years old for Tesla’s sake! And Ford would be hard pressed to believe Marcus’ tale at all, given the last time he’d encountered them, he’d been attempting to have tow twins for an afternoon snack. No, clearly it was Ford who was being unreasonable! He huffed again, not wanting to give the siren an opening. “Actually, no don’t answer that. Here’s an idea. Why don’t you forget all about us, and crawl back to the sea cavern you slithered out of?” Of course the man knew that wouldn’t work, and seconds later, a deep chuckle proved him correct.

“Ah, come mi amore~,” that heavily accented voice crooned, “Let’s not fight anymore, hm~?” The flirtations could be another annoyance Ford found in the creature. Despite seduction being a given in a siren, Marcus seemed determined to lay it on thick with Stanley and himself. More, he reasoned, for toying with Stanley and tormenting Ford. Unfortunately, it proved surprisingly effective, and both parties were very much aware of it. “Why not just let go,” the siren continued in an eerily calm lilt, “Wouldn’t it be nice to just relax for a bit~?”

The researcher bristled slightly at the pet name, but tried to keep what little there was of his patience. “I am not your anything, tuna breath,” he snapped, silently scolding himself to come up with a better insult. “And trust me, going off past experiences, I know not to let go for anyone, especially not you.” And all of this thinly veiled contempt was delivered by Ford still not making eye contact.

A faux wistful sigh hindered his small victory though. “Ah,” Marcus despaired, “such a shame.” Ford could practically feel the creature adopting a forlorn pose, draping himself dramatically over the railings while Stanley still rested in his coils, blissfully unaware. “I was only trying to help after all….”

The researcher tried for all of three seconds to keep his scoff at bay, but he just couldn’t help it. “Oh, I’m sure,” he sneered back, arms crossed stubbornly. “Thanks, but no thanks.”

Another blessed moment of silence passed, before…..

“Very well Silverstreak….I shall relent,” Marcus continued, in a far too contented tone. Ford smelled a trap at once, and the siren’s next sentence only cemented it. “Just turn around, and we may discuss this peacefully, human to siren…..”

The bark of laughter might have surprised even Ford with how sudden it came forth. “HA! Do you honestly think I’m that stupid?” Not wanting to give Marcus (or Stan for that matter) an opening, the researcher pressed on. “Might’ve worked on Stan. Points for trying.”

“Oh, mi amore, you wound me,” the creature continued, not one bit fazed. Ford heard a bit of waves splashing up and around the boat, but still did not relent. “I have even brought a rare delicacy as a peace offering,” Marcus tempted, “Tell me, have you ever sampled warm sea cow milk? It’s quite interesting. Guaranteed to relax even the most restless of beings…..”

Ford didn’t even flinch or raise an eyebrow in intrigue. “All right, first of all, that was a weak attempt if you think I’m going to fall for the old warm milk to put you to sleep routine,” the elder man shot back shutting his eyes once again, firmly standing in the opposite direction. “Second, I’ve had for more interesting meals from countless other dimensions. You’ll unfortunately have to try and top cyclpptopus sushi.” Which reminded him, he would have to inform Soos that he may need to bury the forgotten leftovers in the fridge if he didn’t want the shack smelling like sulfur for a week.

He was quickly broken out of his train of thought though by a low hum from behind him. Clearly Marcus wasn’t finished. “I see,” the siren responded, “Then perhaps what you need is some nice calming music, yes?” A quick sharp whistle almost made Ford jump. Suddenly, a ripple of waves on his side of the boat alerted him to a pair of shark fins. Based on the rather small size, Ford could see as they barley breached the surface, that they were tiger sharks. Not only that, but one seemed to be carrying something on its back. But unfortunately the creatures dove underneath the boat, blinding the researcher to where they’d gone. Though, based on the turn of events, he was starting to make a calculated guess.

“Ah, gracias mi amigos.”

Of course. A string of insults were silenced by the tuning up of an acoustic guitar. Ford could practically feel the sneaky little grin on Marcus’ face as he continued strumming. “Have I ever told you we siren are quite musically inclined,” the creature asked. Not that Ford was planning to dignify that with a response, but it seemed Marcus wasn’t giving him a chance. “Care for a demonstration~? Allow me to sing you a lullaby mi amore~….” The random strumming soon gave way to an actual song, accompanied by the siren’s (admittedly) heavenly sounding vocals. The waves seemed to almost rock the boat in time with the melody. Why, it was so beautiful that the researcher almost felt bad interrupting. Almost.

“Fascinating, really.” There was his sarcasm again, he’d have to watch that. Clearly, Stan was rubbing off. “However, I think we’ve established that the source of your power doesn’t come from the voice, but rather, your eyes. Which, need I remind you, I am actively avoiding.”

A small shiver of satisfaction raced through Ford at a downright comical “twang’ of a broken guitar string being plucked a bit too harshly. A distant splash told the researcher of Marcus literally tossing the instrument backwards into the sea, not even attempting to continue. He wasn’t ashamed of the smirk that found its way onto his lips. Maybe if he kept it up-

“My, my,” that irritatingly calm lilt returned, “Such an intelligent little plaything I’ve found.” Ford couldn’t help but falter at the (surely false) compliment, but still didn’t let it break his resolve to stay firmly planted to the spot. Marcus must have thought he would have a response to this, due to the slight pause. But it didn’t last, as the creature hummed in contemplation. “Perhaps you would like to know more of my kind? I’m sure my brat of a cousin has provided you with all you’d ever need to know on his species.” Ford didn’t miss the absolute scorn at the mention of Mermando. “But wouldn’t you like to know more about mine~? Why, you could even write it in that little diary of yours~." 

The researcher tensed at the suggestion. And not just for the fact that the insufferable jerk dare call his journal a diary, but also due to the fact he was right. For all the grief Marcus had cost Stanley and himself, their first encounter had left Ford curious. Of all the books he’d read, research he’d done, no one else had discovered as much as the twins had. And even then, it wasn’t as much. Maybe, perhaps if he kept him talking he would….No! The elder man mentally berated himself for even pondering the idea. After Bill, he should really know better than to trust any kind of anomaly, be they demon or half jellyfish/squid thing that promised knowledge.

His irritation was once again, spiked, mainly because he was more ashamed that he’d almost risen to the bait. So it was this narrow minded annoyance that drove him to make his next move. Hoping those acting classes he took in Dimension 73-4 paid off, he loosened his shoulders, shrugging in an easy going manner.

“Oh, no need. Mermando has been feeding me information on you for weeks.” Ford chuckled a bit. “And wow. I did not need to know the details of your grooming patterns. Heh, but then who am I to judge?” The absolute silence that followed was glorious, Ford had to admit. 3, 2, 1…..

“QUE?! Why that little-.” Though his Spanish was admittedly rusty compared to Stan’s (“Five years of Columbian prison’ll do that to ya Sixer”), but he was fairly certain if the kids were there he would have to cover their ears. The man almost felt bad for the merchild, dragging him into this, until he remembered that Mermando hated Marcus almost as much as he did (possibly more). So perhaps the boy would take pride in the small bit of anger he’d caused the siren. Small victories after all. Yes, indeed, Ford guessed this would be the last attempt to get the researcher to relax. What else could he possibly try?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stanford Pines was interesting. Infuriatingly stubborn, a know-it-all, and possessing an ego the size of a humpback whale. But yes, quite interesting.

Marcus had to admit, before the twin’s little sailboat showed up, he had become bored. There hadn’t been a ship on the seas for months, and he had to admit a bit of desperation for a snack drove him to their vessel. Imagine his surprise when he found their connection with Mermanbrat. That, coupled with the fact that Silverstreak had leapt into action the literal second he was free. And once the pain and anger had subsided, Marcus proudly sported some rather impressive harpoon inflicted scars on his chest.

Why waste a perfectly good plaything? Stanley, he admitted, wasn’t as much of a challenge, but he understood the twins were a (admittedly adorable) package deal. And the way Silverstreak bristled when Marcus had easily seduced his brother was an added bonus.

It had been about a week ago when that little mocoso had swam into his waters requesting his help to get the two men to get some rest. And all on the behest of the kid’s pretty little human. Marcus admitted it really wasn’t that hard to agree. A rather thorough contract was drawn up, and the siren vowed not to harm one grey hair on either of their heads. And really, where would the fun be in that?

But then, Stanford Pines was being a rather large thorn in his side at the moment. And worst of all, that little cretin Mermando had been spying on him for the man all along. The other playful little jabs Silverstreak lobbed his way were easy enough to brush off, but this was too much.

Fuming, the siren attempted to calm himself by taking a moment to think, strumming his fingers on his coils. There must be another way to get the stubborn older man to relent….after all, everyone had a weakness.

Marcus halted his strumming though, when his fingers caught purchase of something fluffy. He frowned, broken out of his plotting, looking down to see a snoring Stanley, still hugging the siren’s coils as if they were a teddy bear. And still, so blissfully unaware of the events unfolding. The creature’s eyes seemed to flash in realization, right about the same time a particularly nasty grin made its way onto his face, and equally nasty plan hatching in his mind.

“So Silverstreak,” Marcus thought, “you’ve been getting information on me, have you?” A careful gentle hand began stroking Stanley’s hair. “Perhaps it’s time I return the favor….”

With just enough force, and with a few of his appendages assistance, the siren roused the younger twin from his deep sleep. With a bit of groan, slowly but surely, Stanley’s eyes opened, still a bit blurry.

“Huh, wazzat?” It took a moment for the man to register his surroundings, and only about a moment more for Marcus to direct his gaze towards the siren’s hypnotic gaze, putting Stanley under his spell before he could break free. And just like that, a dizzy grin broke out on his face. “Oh, heh, hey babe,” Stan greeted, in what Marcus assumed was supposed to be a charming tone of voice. A yawn broke out before he continued, obviously still hazy from sleep. “Is it mornin’ already?”

One thing the siren could appreciate was just how easy it was to lure in Stan compared to his twin. He smiled back at the man, going again to pet his hair, something he’d found Stanley greatly appreciated. “Mm, no mi amore,” the siren purred. He took extra to keep his voice low, so as not to alert Silverstreak. Let the stubborn old man think he’d gained the upper hand for a few moments, and that Marcus was merely stewing in defeat for now. Hearing the yawn, he orchestrated a pout, clicking his tongue. “Oh but look at you,” he crooned sympathetically, “Poor pequeno, still so tired.” The pout soon gave way to a warm smile, making sure his powers were turned up to their full extent. “But do not fret, I am here to help…” Best to ensure that Stanley was kept under his full control before he proceeded.

Once he was sure Stan wasn’t fighting back, he let loose a sigh, directing his gaze back over to Stanford. “Ah, if only your brother understood. Still so stubborn.”

Stanley chuckled a bit, still under Marcus’ influence, but given enough free will to where he wasn’t completely detached. “Heh, yeah, trust me. Sixer’s always like that,” the younger twin admitted almost fondly, as if the bull headedness to be admired.

“Well, maybe I have good reason to be Stan!”

Marcus swore under his breath. It seems he’d been talking quietly enough, but Stanley didn’t really understand the context enough to do so. Still….The siren looked back from Ford to see Stanley, whose cheery grin had faltered ever so slightly from being snapped at. Oh, was that worry flashing through the man’s eyes? Yes, Marcus could work with that.

Lifting Stan’s chin with one of his tentacles, the creatures directed his gaze from Ford. “Ah, such a shame too,” the siren simpered, “Poor dear barely gets a wink of sleep, does he~?” And with that, he turned Stan’s gaze back to his brother, just to drive the point home. Despite the older of the two claiming he was find, his body was far too tense, and every so often there would be a slight bob of his head, as if his eyelids were getting heavier, and the weight was too much.

There was another brief flash of concern on Stan’s face. “Guess-guess he doesn’t.”

Pleased at the reaction he received. Marcus blocked Stan’s view of his brother, pout once again still in place. “Such a wasted opportunity to get a good night’s sleep, wouldn’t you agree Stanley~?”

The hypnotized man nodded, expression still somber. “Yeah, guess it is…”

The bait was set, time to reel in his little fish. With a careful grace, so as not to alert Ford, the siren draped himself onto Stan’s shoulders. “Oh,” he despaired, “and I’ve tried absolutely everything I can think of…..” Taking a moment to pretend to be thinking, the siren went to stroke his goatee. “Hm,” he pondered, “Of course I do not know him near as well as you do, mi amore~.” Let another pause settle, before…. “I have it,” he declared suddenly, in a secretive whisper, and turned back to meet Stanley’s gaze. “Perhaps you could help me to convince your brother to relax, hm~?” Marcus barely held back a smirk. As if the human had a choice.

But surprisingly, there was a bit of hesitation on Stanley’s part. The man flicked his eyes downward a bit. “Eh, trust me, tried that more times than I can count. If there was an easy way to do it, I would.”

Marcus couldn’t help but pause a bit at the bout of reluctance. Still, a moment later, he was all smiles and tenderness, slipping his coils back around the younger twin. “Ah, but who said we have to do it the easy way,” he asked, teasing the twin grey locks once more. A little more coaxing, and….

“Surely there must be something we can use to get your brother to see the error of his ways….Anything at all would help him.” Just to be safe, he lifted Stanley’s chin, forcing him to lock eyes once more. “And don’t you want to help your brother, mi amore~?”

That seemed to be the armor piercing question, for not even a millisecond later, Stan was nodding vigorously. “Ah course I would,” he insisted.

“Well~?”

The man seemed to think for a moment, and it seemed he came up with a solution. But there again flashed that accursed hesitation. “But, ah, it wouldn’t, it wouldn’t be fair.”

Oh, now the siren’s curiosity was more than piqued. What little weakness was Silverstreak hiding behind that proud façade of his? Marcus chuckled lowly, making sure to flash. Stanley of his most seductive smiles. “Ah,” he purred, “but who said we had to play fair~? Now tell me, what can I do to ensure Silverstreak is nice and comfortable?”

The renewed flash of his gaze brought the man right back into his clutches. “Well,” Stanley relented, even going so far as to blush, “since ya’ asked so nicely, guess it wouldn’t hurt…” He motioned for Marcus to lean forward in a conspiratory fashion, which he did eagerly. Once the creature made sure Ford wasn’t listening, he nodded for Stan to continue. The mischievous grin on the man’s face was extremely satisfying.

“Okay, nobody knows this, but Ford goes weak in the knees when you….”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was quiet…..To quiet. Neither Stanley nor Marcus had uttered a single word after Ford had snapped at his twin. And although he may have greeted the silence amicably at first, not it just bordered on suspicious. He had no doubt the two were still there. The siren wouldn’t just leave after expressing such enjoyment in toying with the researcher. He raised an eyebrow. After a moment, he just couldn’t take it anymore. Crossing his arms, once again, more in frustration, he sighed under his breath.

“Stan, what are you and tuna breath doing over there?” Better to address his brother, not only to avoid acknowledging Marcus, but also to confirm that Stanley was all right. No response. Ford glared ahead at the moonlight reflecting off the waves. It was a trick, it had to be. Stan was surely asleep again, and the siren was giving him the silent treatment. Any minute now, Marcus wouldn’t be able to resist beginning his teasing once more. Any minute now.

But still silence persisted. After another minute of nothing, the man had to try again. “Stanley?” Nothing. Alright, it was just a part of the creature’s game. Any second now he’d hear the telltale sound of the waves gathering around the siren’s form, or his brother snoring. Not a peep was heard, and that rare spike of paranoia shot through him. “Stanley, what’s going on over there?” Not a word. Not even a chuckle from Marcus. Subconsciously, the older twin uncrossed his arms and gravitated towards the harpoon at his hip. With any luck, his aim had improved since their last encounter, if he could get one good shot in…..

Ford stilled. But that would mean turning around, something he knew Marcus wanted. And if he researcher had thought Stanley was in danger, the siren was probably waiting for the moment the older twin’s protectiveness sank in, and he whirled around, right into the path of those hypnotic blue eyes. Relaxing a bit, he let logic dictate his movement as he returned to his previous stance.  
“Nice try, fish for brains,” Ford sneered back to what he assumed was Marcus still behind him, “Clever, I admit. Using my sleep deprived psychological state to make me think you’re hurting Stanley. Almost got me, but if you think you can use my brother for that, think again.” Of course, the researcher fully intended to wait out the silence until Marcus could take it no longer, and relented, allowing Ford another opening to try and save Stanley and rid themselves of the creature. Yes sir, only a matter of-

All of his thoughts were brought to a screeching halt when a sudden smooth, feature like touch brushed against his body. More specifically, the underside of his right ear. Whatever Ford was about to say or do next gave way to a very undignified yelp. And it only got worse as the touch persisted, now fluctuating between stroking and tickling. The researcher paled considerably, coming to a horrific conclusion at around the same time his knees began to buckle. That spot behind his ear continued to be prodded and teased as Ford desperately tried to right himself, only to end up failing as the gentle massaging soon began to render his frantic thoughts utterly silent.

Before he knew what was happening, his knees practically gave out, and he felt himself falling. But then, he wasn’t? No, it appears something had caught him. A smooth, yet slippery tentacle had slipped it’ way around his waist, and held him afloat. Thoughts still hazy, Ford still had not noticed the touch at his ear was gone. Or that two more tentacles had lipped around his knees. However, after a few more seconds without the feather light touch at his ear, the researcher finally broke free of the haze he had momentarily fallen under. Not fast enough though it seemed.

It took Ford all of two seconds to deduce what had happened, and his eyes went wide at the hold he was now in. It only got worse when finally, at long last, he heard the awaited chuckle from behind him.

“Oh, trust me, mi amore~.”

Without warning, the researcher found himself whirled around. Before he could utter a single protest through, he found himself face to face with a grinning siren. Marcus’ shark like teeth flashed in the moonlight. Though his eyes were not yet that hypnotic shade of blue, Ford couldn’t look away.

“I used your brother alright,” the creature purred. Just as if he were giving a visual reminder, Marcus lifted up Stanley into Ford’s line of vision, and it seemed the younger twin was now back to sleeping soundly. “He fed me, quite a juicy bit of information on you.” And quick as lightning, a tendril was back to stroking the undershell of the researcher’s ear.

Hazel eyes widened in horror struck realization as Ford remembered. It had happened when he and Stanley were only kids. A scuffle was common place for twin boys, but that day they had really been at each other. So much so that Stanley had discovered, through a well-timed pin to the carpet, that if he flicked Ford’s earlobe just right, the older twin’s fate would be sealed. Since they had grown up, it hadn’t been a tactic for years. And Ford had hoped it never would have been again.

But looking from a clearly still hypnotized Stanley to a satisfied looking Marcus, the man knew with a sinking heart what had happened Any protest he could think up was merely washed up by a soothing massage to that dreaded accursed, vulnerable spot. As each second ticked by, Ford fell more and more into a helpless pile of mush.

Marcus caught on immediately, and with a seductive little flourish, stroked the researcher’s cheek. “Ah, but don’t fret about that now. For now, just rest.” The commanding directions were said in such a caring tender tone that the elder man found it hard to resist.

“Maybe, yes, that-that does sound n….NO!” His inner thoughts suddenly were hit with a new resolve. Just another trick! Don’t look in his eyes, don’t. With a jerk, Ford flinched away from the hand caressing his face, turning his gaze instead to the railings of the boat.

The clicking of a silver tongue interrupted him. Within seconds, a tentacle gripped his chin, and he was forced to look back into these deceptively warm, brown eyes. “Ah, ah, ah,” Marcus admonished teasingly, waving a finger back and forth reproachfully, “none of that now….” Ford heard the calm purr subtly transition to a more firm, almost commanding tone, thinly disguised by a seductive lilt. “Aren’t you tired, mi amore~,” came the repeated question, but this time, the researcher had a far smaller window of escape, and both he and Marcus knew it.

It only got more dire when those soft brown eyes shifted to an all too familiar, eerie shade of blue, aimed right at Ford. These hypnotic, calming, relaxing, beautiful.

“NO!” Not even realizing he’d vocalized the response, Ford tried desperately to look away, but finding it increasingly more difficult now that the siren was actually using his powers.

A cross between a pout and an amused smile crossed Marcus’ lips at the continued resistance. “Mm, but aren’t your eyelids getting heavy, hm~?”

They were. The researcher couldn’t help a twitch as he tried to fight the inevitable. Eliciting a more than one syllable response was proving to be almost impossible. “I-I-.”

“Come now, just shut your eyes for a bit….”

The man was so far gone, he was barely able to detect what was a command, and the friendly suggestion it was disguised as. He had to look away, had to break free, but…..

Was this really so bad? Marcus wasn’t hurting him, or Stanley. If the siren had wanted to, Ford reasoned, he could’ve had the twins for a midnight snack the moment he had secured the elder twin. But instead, he simply wanted the man to hear him out.

As Ford continued looking into those deep blue eyes, so much like the moonlit waves, he began to slowly see the error of his ways. Why on Earth had he ever suspected the creature of ill intent? After all, he had been sent here to take care of them by Mabel, who only wanted the best for Stanley and himself. “Such a thoughtful niece we have,” Ford thought, eyelids indeed getting heavier with each passing second. Perhaps Marcus was right. He sighed softly, a bit ashamed for being paranoid. “Maybe, yes, perhaps I-I should….”

A wave of pride flooded over him at making the siren smile. “Ah, there we are,” he cooed, running a hand through the researcher’s fluffy grey locks. The touch now only seemed to comfort Ford, as he was all too happy to please Marcus, and, by extension, Mabel. “Good boy,” the creature continued in that same tone. “Now then, why not let go, hm~? I promise you will feel better very soon. And better still, you will make me happy.” A playful wink was sent Ford’s way. “And don’t you want to make me happy~?”

There was absolutely nothing the researcher wanted more in that moment. He nodded vigorously, the continued pets and massaging eliciting a rather dizzy smile, matching his twins. The warms chuckle he received only proved to relax him even more.

“Muy bien~. Then rest, mi amore~.” The intensity of that blue gaze increased, and with it, an’ urge within the older twin to do just that. Nodding more slowly this time, Ford felt his whole body relax, and with it, his sense to start closing his eyes. A wave of exhaustion he’d been holding back for the longest time washed over him at last, and it felt far better than he’d thought it would.

“That’s it….You’re getting sleepy....So very sleepy,” came the soothing slightly clichéd phrase from the siren, but that didn’t matter now. Nothing mattered besides making Marcus happy. A yawn broke out, but at this point the researcher didn’t bother to contain it.

“So, so sleepy,” he repeated, for in all actuality, it was the truth. And Ford just didn’t want to fight anymore.

Marcus’ smile lit up the darkness around them, a hand smoothing its way through grey locks once again. “Yes mi amore,” came the buttery voice, “so just let go and have a nice relaxing siesta….”

The dizzy smile on the man’s face didn’t falter, as, not needing much more encouragement, felt his eyes slowly droop, trying to nod, but even finding that action took effort. Finally with a relaxed sigh, the researcher’s shoulders sagged in pure bliss. The last thing he saw before his eyes slipped shut was the siren’s beautiful blue eyes, somehow reassuring him that everything was alright. One final chuckle from Marcus lulled him away to dreamland. He was tired after all.

Marcus’ tender smile only lasted until the millisecond after Ford had fallen asleep, soon giving way to a victorious little smirk. That had turned out to be far too easy, but still entertaining to say the least. The siren turned to Stanley, also fast sleep in his embrace, blissfully unaware of the ammunition he’d provided Marcus with. Blowing a kiss to the younger twin, he couldn’t help but send a playful wink his way.

“Gracias mi mascot.” A soft snore was all the response he received. But this time it was accompanied by another. Marcus turned back to his (for lack of a better word) prize, who was now snuggled up in the creature’s grasp just like his brother. The sight was almost too much for Marcus to bear. Once again knowing he would get no response, the creature ran his fingers through Ford’s fluffy locks one last time, propping up the man’s chin with a tentacle. With a pleased chuckle, he found that the man didn’t even stir. “Sweet dreams, Silverstreak.”

An interesting plaything no doubt, but in the end, hardly a challenge.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now, Stanley was by no means dumb (at least compared to his brother) when it came to weirdness, and the situations they found themselves in at times. But when he woke up, not in his shared bunk with Ford, but on the deck of the ship, the morning sun just barely creeping higher in the sky, it was safe to say something had happened. Why was that?

It may have been due to the fact that Ford was laying right next to him. And he was sleeping. Honest to Paul Bunyan, his insomniac twin was snoring peacefully wrapped in a….blanket? Where had that come from, and when didn’t they end up deciding to come from, and when did they end up deciding to sleep under the stars? Usually by nightfall Ford was holed up in his makeshift study, or hard at work charting constellations, often refusing (albeit gentler than he was used to) a pillow or blanket from Stan. Now the guy was passed out with both fastened comfortably around him. And upon closer inspection, the younger twin saw he was in the same situation.

Wracking his brain, he tried remembering what had occurred last night. As far as he could think, it had been a pretty quiet evening. But then, something had happened, but what-?

“Ah, sleeping beauty finally wakes~.”

Oh. Right. Marcus had arose from out of the ocean. A peaceful smile painted his lips as he lounged on the railing. Before Stan could utter a word, the siren placed a finger to his lips. “Sssh,” he whispered, pointing to Ford, who was still fast asleep. Surprised Stan honestly. His brother, ever since he’d gotten back to this dimension had been a very light sleeper. What kind of freaky mermaid magic had Marcus used on them?!

The question was on his lips, but a well-timed hand held up by the creature interrupted him. “At ease pequeno,” Marcus soothed in a careful whisper, one Stan barely remembered from last night. “I just came to check on my little pets….”

Stan barely contained the shudder that ran through him. Even if the younger twin was easily swayed when Marcus turned his hypnotic stare onto him, didn’t mean he wasn’t just as suspicious as Ford. Trying to eat ya’ would do that to a guy’s memory.

The siren raised an eyebrow, peaceful smile gaining a sly edge. “Did you have a nice rest~?” He chuckled before Stanley could vocalize a response, let alone think of a smart comeback. Those deceptive brown eyes turned to Ford. “It looks like my little spell did wonders for Silverstreak.”

Stan gasped, as, quick as lightning, Marcus extended one of his tentacles right past the younger man to start stroking Ford’s grey locks. “Mm,” he hummed, “so tuckered out he cannot even be bothered to wish me good morning~.”

The brief pause of shock that passed over Stan was broken as soon as the siren laid his slimy appendage on his brother. Glaring, the younger twin grabbed the tentacle, pushing it away roughly.

Of course this didn’t deter Marcus, as he retracted it without protest, raising his hands in the air in a mock show of surrender. “But that’s alright. Best not to interrupt his slumber after all….” Resting a hand on his chin, he directed a winning smile at Stanley. “So adorable when he sleeps, si?” Brown eyes flashed that familiar pale blue. “And it’s all thanks to you, mi amore….”

Without warning, a tentacle grabbed hold of Stan’s face, pinching the man’s cheek teasingly. “Such a good brother,” the siren cooed.

Barely holding back from decking the creature in the face, Stan settled with pushing Marcus’ tentacles away once again, gruffly trying to avoid prolonged eye contact. “Yeah, yeah,” he grouched, “ya’ just come here to gloat, squid breath?”

Another unsettling chuckle emitted from the siren, not quite matching the serene grin on his face. “Mm, perhaps a bit,” he admitted smugly. Before Stan had a chance to interject the man was cut off yet again. “But you’ll be happy to hear that my little visit was strictly,” his eyes shifted a tad, “well, mostly, business. With just a little pleasure thrown in.”

The look on Stan’s face must have betrayed the fact he wasn’t buying what Marcus was selling. After a brief stare down, it was the siren that broke contact this time, sighing dramatically.

“Ah….Still so suspicious. Cannot imagine why….” One of the creature’s tentacles that had still been submerged underwater rose up, and within its grasp was…a piece of paper?

Stan eyed the weathered looking parchment as Marcus brought it closer, almost waving it like bait. Chancing one more glance back at his twin, to make sure he was still asleep, the younger man sighed a bit wearily before snatching the paper out of the siren’s grasp. Levelling that suspicious glare the creature’s way, curiosity finally took hold of him and he scanned the document.

It took a moment, reading through the admittedly elegant handwriting before he could look back up at the siren, surprise etched in his expression. “It’s a-.”

“Contract,” Marcus offered in that same lilt. He nodded, answering the unspoken question on the man’s tongue. “Si, very good mi amore.”

The sarcasm wasn’t lost on Stanley, but he didn’t really have the gumption to snap back. Instead, he rose an eyebrow, expecting a vocal explanation.

Soon enough, the creature picked up on it, and took the time to smirk, going to examine his nails, so sure of himself. “Your little niece is quite the resourceful one. Manipulating my brat of a cousin to allow me to utilize my, ahem,” another flash of blue in those eyes, “skills. And all in the name of helping her poor uncles get some rest~.”

It was honestly a bit scary how easily Stan accepted that Mabel could achieve helicopter parenting from California, not afraid to use freaky magic either. And from the look of it, that Mermando kid could probably make a good lawyer someday, with how locked tight this deal was. Still...

“A ‘right. Say I believe ya,” Stanley finally spoke up, and pointed an accusatory finger in the siren’s direction, “What do you get outta this?”

The siren had the nerve to look offended at the question. “Why, he simpered, expression easily shifting into that 500 watt smile, “I get the chance to play with my favorite pets of course.” Cupping a hand on his chin, he sighed almost dreamily. “Forgive me mi amore~, but you and your brother are….special.”

As soon as the word rolled off Marcus’ tongue, Stan couldn’t help but be drawn in. Maybe it was a curse or something, but the younger twin always did get drawn in by the simplest of praise and flattery. It was a trait he and Ford both shared, but maybe that’s because they had a lousy upbringing.

Still, if others even so much as implied he was superior in any way, they almost always gained his ear or piqued his interest. Almost subconsciously, the man started walking a bit closer to the siren. “R-really?” He just couldn’t help it. Someone thought he was special, interesting…..

A sudden memory flashed through his mind, freezing him to the spot. A road trip in an RV, a tall pretty blonde, a race to get away from that tall pretty blonde who’d actually turned out to be a man-eating spider. And what had Darlene done as soon as she was trapped but begin the whole little game all over again. And Stand had fallen for it. If it wasn’t for the kids….

A glare settled on his face, directed at the current monster of the day. He crossed his arms defiantly, almost daring Marcus to try anything else.

However, this didn’t hinder the creature’s amusement, as it hummed almost in appreciation. “Mm, si….It’s not every day I find a pair of sailors strong enough to resist my magic….Fascinating, really. I should think I’d like to keep you two alive.” That shark like grin returned. “All the better to play with after all….”

Before Stan could shoot back a reply, the siren shrugged, almost easygoing. “And if that means teaming up with my brat of a cousin to keep you safe, then so be it.”

The man had almost forgotten he was closer to Marcus now, but a tentacle once again grabbing his chin and pulling him forward served as a reminder. Barely holding back a yelp of protest, he was brought inches from the siren’s face.

The creature’s grin stayed in place. “Anything for you mi amore,” he crooned seductively.

Stan was about two seconds from socking the siren in the jaw, but he was unfortunately thrown backwards by the same appendage that held him. “Do let Silverstreak in on that when he wakes up, hm~?”

The old man glanced back at his twin, shocked to see him still dozing comfortably in the mess of blankets. Ford really must be under a spell. “Oh.” He whirled back around to see Marcus pointing at the discarded contract on the railing.

“And in case he questions it. Which,” a rueful chuckle sounded, “we both know he will, just let him read through that, si~? I’m sure he would much rather trust you after all….”

And with that, the creature decided to make a show of stretching his arms over his head. “Well,” he sighed, even allowing a small yawn, “It’s been a long night, I must admit. Best I take my leave before Silvertreak decides to, ahem, finish the job.” He gestured to the harpoon scar on his chest.

Stan said nothing in reply, a simple nod of his head being the only course of action he could come up with.

That was all the response Marcus seemed to be looking for though. Winking one last time, he blew a kiss to the younger twin, receiving only a scowl.

“Until next time, mi amore~.”

And just like that, he slid beneath the waves, leaving no trace he’d even been there, save for a few wet spots on the railing. This left Stanley alone with a snoring twin. After a few minutes of careful consideration on what to do next, he believed he came to the right conclusion.

“Ugh, geez bro. We gotta get ya’ on some newfangled health diet. What’d they feed ya’ in that other dimension?”

A snore from the man he carried to bed was the only comeback he received.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later, Ford finally woke up, dazed, confused, but ultimately well rested. He was even more confused that Stanley had woken up before him. Whatever had happened last night though, the older twin just couldn’t recall.

Which was why, after finding a roll of parchment paper on the deck, as well as a pillow and cover, that he immediately recruited his brother to hunt down dinner.

He had a large craving for calamari.

**Author's Note:**

> Another side note: I think I have a thing for wanting Ford to get a decent amount of sleep in my stories. Dunno why that is, but I have noticed it.


End file.
